


Heat

by BingX, The_Busy_Beee



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Deep throat, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Established Relationship, God Bless the Peach, Inspired by Call Me By Your Name, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oral Sex, PWP, Rough Sex, Sex Tapes, Stanley is a slut, Xeno is even sluttier, but the plots might actually exist, sky-blue jeans and off-white sleeveless vest, tobacco scented shirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BingX/pseuds/BingX, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Busy_Beee/pseuds/The_Busy_Beee
Summary: Due to the embarrassing lipstick incident last time, Xeno decided to make an effort to deal with his inelegant eagerness for Stanley's body.What’s better than a SEX TAPE to fill a man's thirst at night?
Relationships: Stanley Snyder & Dr. Xeno, Stanley Snyder/Dr. Xeno
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Heat

Heat

  
  
  


Part.1 Lipstick & Old Shirt

  
  


Stan had been on a mission for quite a while, and Xeno missed him very much. 

One day, Xeno had a rough day. When he got back home, he saw Stanley's lipstick on the dressing table while changing clothes. The seductive red and the cylindrical shape made Xeno feel a little bit horny. After a stressful day, Xeno wanted to be elegantly fucked by Stanley, but he was not at home. 

Xeno picked up the lipstick - he could not help but smear a little bit of red paste on his own lips. The sweet artificial scent immediately around him, which is good, but that was not enough - a crucial smell was missing. Xeno hurriedly rummaged around in the closet and dragged a very tobacco scented shirt out.

All done.

Xeno - hips twerking, rubbing his red-coated lips, laying on the tobacco scented shirt - started to masturbate. When his groaning was getting sluttier and he knew he was about to cum, he heard the door unlock.

Xeno was shocked by the unlocking sound, his penis going limp immediately - he knew it was Stan, but this situation is too embarrassing to be seen by him.

While he was eagerly covering up everything, his phone accidentally slipped out of his busy hands and fell to the ground. 

The noise echoed in their house.

Hearing the noise, Stan ran into the bedroom and saw the very arousing scene - a naked Xeno, lipstick smeared messy and red, sat on his old shirt with two panicked, tearful eyes - the shirt of course had some suspicious transparent, watery spots. Stanley immediately understood what was going on. Xeno - face flushed - begged Stan not to look at him and give him a moment to pick the mess up - this is too disgraceful. But instead of obeying, Stan sat by Xeno’s side and told him that he was sorry for going to the mission for so long. Stanley also confessed to Xeno that he looked very adorable in his lipstick...and sexy as well. As he said it, he kissed on those messy lips. 

Then he started to touch Xeno's opened legs, lovingly stroked the inner thigh a bit, and gently wrapped a hand around Xeno's ruddy, previously softening penis - it had already hardened again.

The sex was amazing.

  
  
  
  


\-----

Part.2 Sex Tape 

  
  
  


Due to the embarrassing lipstick incident last time, Xeno decided to make an effort to deal with his inelegant eagerness for Stanley's body.

What’s better than a SEX TAPE to fill a man's thirst at night?

For Xeno, a little sex tape is juicier than any flirty photos - not saying Stanley's six-pack isn’t attractive enough, it’s just, well, Xeno looked forward to something more alive. Like… the next time he could hear Stanley's deep, vibrating moan echoing in his brain while dissolutely thrusting his tiny hips on a large, vibrating silicone penis. The scene is more than lewd, but fortunately, no one would see what's going on in Xeno’s horny mind - he even pictured himself screaming and cumming with Stan in the video at the same time. 

After all, as Aristotle’s saying, “Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies,”- so does orgasm.

Given that there was no need for _more_ horny Xeno here, Stan's solo masturbation porn seems to be the best idea. Set the genre down, next step is to write the script and audition - Xeno treats everything seriously and professionally, as always, but this time the audition could be passed, or in other words, the actor already had his audition many times in their bedroom.

It took Xeno a lot of coaxing to convince Stanley to finally join his mini porn cast.

The script - written by Xeno - firstly instructed Stanley to touch himself over the clothes, then teasingly take them off in front of the camera, touching himself more to make more noise, filling the soundtrack with his sweet moaning... and then, the most crucial scene: sitting his tight ass on that big, silicone penis. In otherwords, fuck himself with a fake dick in front of the camera.

The lovely little toy is of course the same one Xeno usually used to have fun when Stan is not at home, so it would also fully fill Xeno’s weird one soul two body fetish. Stanley would bottom for Xeno sometimes, though not commonly. It means Xeno had witnessed Stanley’s brows knitting, slowly dragging the cigarette between seductive glittering lips, while riding hard on Xeno’s dick, hair bouncing wildly, much like his cock does, and sweat dripping off of a pair of rosy nipples. The view is literally hotter than fire, it always has Xeno cumming harder. 

So hell yeah, Stanley needed to ride a fake dick in Xeno’s sex tape.

\---

In their bedroom currently, lubricant and the silicone penis are ready, along with a ripe peach on the nightstand, strangely enough.

"Is this the snack Stan is gonna use to restore the energy during break time? Well, Considering a cup of peach provides 11.1 milligrams of vitamin C, as well as contributing to the RDA recommended daily allowance of potassium, fiber, and iron, peaches aren’t a bad choice. However, since pornography shooting is rather exhausting work, a high-calorie energy bar might be the more ideal choice. Hmmm...Next time I should prepare a snack table for him as the real filming sets do.”

Putting the planning thoughts aside, the director-slash-camera guy Xeno felt like a loaded gun, waiting for the first shot.

The leading, and only, actor Stanley, leaning against the headboard, in sky-blue jeans and an off-white sleeveless vest, was a little bit disturbed, "Ok, I'm ready. But let me just check for the last time: do we have to do this? I thought you did a great job last time. You know, with my lipstick and... my old shirt."

Xeno stared, unblinking, for a long moment before, slowly raising his phone - the black camera just as cold as those dark orbs, "You committed to taking care of my mental health whenever or wherever you are, confessed my sexual desire is really important to you as well, and you also gave me your word that we would do this together. So... YES, we will do this."

Stanley's glossed lips slightly opened, wanting to say something more, but all the struggling eventually became a sigh.

"Fine. Roll your damn camera." Stanley lit a cigarette.

  
  


\----

Stanley submissively massaged his crotch and hummed out a few sweet moans. The wrinkled blue jeans and the off-white vest combined with those icy-blue eyes and silky skin, made his beauty even more astonishing. Ten points to costume designer Xeno. 

The first shooting was perfect so far; if there were any flaws, it must be Xeno's weak self-control. As the world's top nerdy guy, Xeno is good at almost all science-related stuff, but he never learned anything about keeping restraint in front of his sexy boyfriend. So it was no surprise that he was turned-on by Stanley's live show. Who wouldn’t be? 

The hands holding the camera trembled slightly, Xeno felt his boner push against his boxers, needing more attention, and that was no good. Unfortunately, it only got worse when Stanley started to "seductively" remove his clothes.

_Damn. Dr.Xeno wrote the script with his own hand. Good job Xeno; you’ve Dug your own grave._

Xeno unconsciously gulped as Stanley was slowly lifting the vest to show the pair of blushing nipples, touching them randomly, before moving his hands down to unlock the bronze button. Sliding the smallest slit of the zipper - merely enough for two fingers slipping inside his white shorts, Stanley frowned and took a long drag before the next move. He slightly jerked his hips to meet prying fingers, eyes narrowing. When he finally reached the top of his length, he closed his eyes, roughly brushing the head, and released a long satisfactory moan, a cloud of cigarette smoke passing through those glossy, cherry lips.

After stroking for a while, basking in the pleasure-filled moment, suddenly Stanley opened his eyes, slowing down the movement of his hand. 

He noticed the little situation going under Xeno's pajamas. Those icy blue eyes teasingly stare at Xeno's pajamas, full of mischief. 

_He’s got an idea._

Licking lips temptingly, new lines came to mind, and Stanley decided to improvise.

"Huh...huh…C-can I get permission...to take off my shorts?” Stanley’s eyes narrowed, hand recklessly rubbing the white fabric inside his blue jeans, “Cuz this room is a little bit too...huh...ah...hot…Xeno _Sensei._ "

Stanley watched Xeno's shape grow bigger under his pajamas with satisfaction- especially when he said _Sensei._

Stanley's erotic face became more and more like a smirk.

_This is so fun._ Xeno always had a thing for Japanese culture; of course, he would be turned on by that title. 

A deep chuckle escaping from Stanley's half-naked chest, made the hem of his shirt slip down, and the fabric unintentionally started to scratch his right nipple. Stanley arched his chest to feel more friction and pulled down the shorts to reveal his half-hardened penis. He kept jerking off and used another free hand to take care of the left nipple.

Pinching the rosy tip harshly, Stanley felt relief, but instead of his own hand, the thing he really wanted to have is much wilder: he wanted the thing under Xeno’s pajamas. He wanted it thrusting against his areola, making them red and puffy, making him let out his most slutty moans, and covering them up with Xeno’s glittering cum. 

Stanley was slightly shocked by his filthy thoughts.

_Is that normal? Would any other man wanna be fucked on the areola? Well…I’m already wearing the gloss everywhere else so - My body, my rules._

  
  


Meanwhile, only God knows - or maybe Stanley as well - how desperately Xeno wants to squeeze Stanley’s thick shaft inside his tiny mouth. He wanted to suck his boyfriend’s cock right away, tasting the hot salty fluid spilling on his pink little tongue, and let the whole thing thrust deeply until it touched his uvula. 

Indeed he wants to have a great sex tape - so he can jerk himself off happily when Stan is away from home. But he never, ever predicted that watching his boyfriend masturbate while recording is such an impossible job to him. Not to mention those filthy words coming from Stanley’s pretty mouth - it just made him hornier.

To make things worse, Xeno saw Stanley wink at him - it usually means Stanley is going to do something beyond the situation, and they are ALL for some inappropriate sexual actions. Stanley never fails to turn Xeno on, no matter where they are. Like the time they were in the Capitol, and the time in the Neutral Buoyancy Laboratory, and also countless times in the helicopter or submarine cabin, even back to the 9th graders’ math class...

Gulping subconsciously, Xeno's eyes widened at Stanley's next move: instead of using lubricant to prepare his butt - as the script says - he picked up the PEACH.

_Why?_

Stanley, grinning evilly, gave Xeno’s obsidian eyes a feverish look, then took a long drag off his cigarette,"...Xeno-sensei...the last time we watched the movie _Call Me By Your Name_ , you said the whole thing is…What’s the word... _elegant._ Yes, you said that movie is elegant. Well, I agree. It’s a decent film. So…Why don't we pay it homage?"

_Holy shit._

Xeno knew what he was going to do. _Gosh._ He is going to do the same thing as Elio did in that movie, with the damn PEACH. 

Looking at Xeno's shocked, disbelieving face, Stanley almost laughed out, but he stopped himself right away. It's not the time to celebrate... _yet_.

Stanley stretched out his tongue, giving the peach a long, lewd lick. His tongue started from the pointy tip, slipping down in the deep crack, and then, twisting, sucking the bottom of the dark pink hole. While doing this, he purred, eyes narrowed, keeping his lusty stare on Xeno.

_Damn it_. Xeno wishes he were that peach.

He wanted Stanley to eat his ass, aggressively bite on the buttocks to make him beg for mercy, and fuck him with that nimble tongue. To make things worse, the pain inside his pajamas was almost intolerable - the stretchy fabric covering over the swollen head, magnifying every twitching friction, making him ooze more precome. 

Seeing Xeno’s struggling, Stanley’s grin widened. He put the cigarette aside, starting to attentively bite that peach cheek. The peach was so mellow and ripe that it could be punctured with Stanley's canine teeth without any difficulty. 

When the thin skin was finally torn, Xeno suddenly clamped his knees, releasing a gentle cry, and coming inside his pajamas.

The sudden orgasm made his mind clear a bit, but the show kept going on: the aromatic fruity scent escaping everywhere with the honey-colored juice. Some juice slipped down Stanley’s wrist, and more overflowed from his lips, drooling down the well-shaped chin, going down through the sturdy chest, across his firm midriff, diving into the manicured blonde lawn. The juice drips arrived at their final destination; the very destination which makes Xeno’s pajamas begin to swell again, even though he’d just come - Stanley’s dick. Stanley stared at Xeno with his hawk-like eyes, not looking away for even a single second.

He smiled innocently, holding down the peach and swallowing the last bite. Xeno knew exactly what Stanley is going to do, and he also knew there was no chance for him to watch that calmly:

Stanley is going to _fuck that peach_.

_...Screw the filming!_

Xeno gave up. He tossed the phone on the carpet, recklessly throwing himself on the bed and grabbing Stanley’s vest, pulling him into a long, lewd, breathless kiss. When their lips finally parted, the honeyed aroma was still suffusing in every breath they shared. Stanley pulled Xeno against his chest, looking at that childish face, eyes full of love, "Not gonna keep filming? I feel my improvisational performances were wasted, Doc."

"Shut your pretty mouth." Xeno glared at him.

"Okay, okay. But I must admit watching you restrain for shooting work was quite a vei...whoa!! W-wait, Xeno?!"

"I'm not gonna eat you, Stan. Except...y...your...uh..huh....hmm..." Xeno, mouth full of another man's cock, mumbled unintelligibly. 

Due to the excessive eagerness for this hot, dripping cock, Xeno was not going to follow all the usual steps. In contrast, he impatiently sucked the fruity-mixed liquid a bit, then suddenly swallowed the whole dick down, not stopping until it was deep in his throat.

"Ah...Xeno!" Stanley let out a loud cry when he felt that warm cavity around his length, "...shit, Are you deep throating me? I-Is that okay to you? ...god...uh...I-I mean your mouth feels so good but I don't wanna hurt...ah...hmm...god...Xeno...uh...your throat is driving me crazy..."

It's quite rare to witness Stanley losing his composure during sex since his beloved boyfriend is a slim scientist, but look at him now, already forgetting his winning smile, hand clenching the sheets, abs tighten to prevent thrusting into Xeno's mouth further, snorting heavily through every drag from Xeno's upside-down head.

Working on the big chunk in his throat for a good while, Xeno finally had time to adjust his blurry eyes, enjoying Stanley's crumbling self-control. The view is absolutely fabulous. He saw Stanley heavily frowning, head backward like a dying swan, showing all the striking lines of muscle and the blue vines; the sweat drips building on the top of the throat, and those two icy orbs were all hidden by the elegant eyelashes. _Damn it._ Xeno felt more turned on than ever.

_This is totally worthwhile._

However, though his pajamas were completely soaked by sweat and his own cum, and his cock was already considerably excited again, he still could not find an empty hand to comfort himself; both of his hands were holding Stanley's dangerous length, just in case. Therefore, instead of giving himself a hand job, Xeno laid flat on the bed, lightly rutting against the bedsheets to masturbate.

The way he softly fucked the bed sheets made him look very much like an adorable, tamed yet horny rabbit.

"Xeno-sensei," Xeno's movements are halted when Stanley abruptly grabs his chin and pulls him away from the thick pipe, "Thanks for the hard-work. Now I’ll be the one to take care of your...sexual desire - as I promised." 

Considering Xeno was still dazing because of the blow job, Stanley bent downward, leaning close to that cute babyface, smiling sweetly and dropping a series of soft kisses on those plump cheeks. Stanley greedily nibbed the slightly swollen lips - they must be exhausted being stretched so long. Xeno dazed lifted his chin, wanting to kiss him back. When he looked at the gorgeous feminine face, however, he was drowning in those mesmerizing blue eyes.

Underneath the flames of lust, Xeno saw love. 

He felt his heart skip a beat.

"Oh-my god. If my crotch weren’t so painfully strangled, Stan, I might propose to you right now." Xeno said, in a daze, "I love you."

For a silent moment, they both looked at each other’s faces, then chuckled. 

Stanley’s arms around Xeno’s shoulders, caressed his face, "I love you too. But you really should pick a situation that looks less like I literally fucked your brains out," He grinned, looking down, an aroused flush on his cheeks, "But if you ask me again, I would say... yes."

Xeno put his face on Stanley’s neck and grunted in satisfaction.

“Now let's finish what we started.” Stanley effortlessly lifted Xeno's whole body, pressing the slim torso into the bed with two strong hands. Seeing Stanley's back arching and head moving downward, Xeno's heart beats quickly as well. He knew Stanley was going to do something wild - like spreading his legs to aggressively fuck his ass; penetrating into the deepest curve ‘till he feels almost broken apart; thrusting until he hears Xeno screaming and cumming on his own belly; watching him trembling through the orgasm while being filled with Stan’s milky semen.

“Ah...huh...huh...S-Stanley...”, Xeno made a serial broken groan when Stanley’s hand finally wrapped around his pajama covered erection - his penis had waited on this very moment for far too long. Stanley started quickly stroking Xeno’s soaked shape, and the only thing Xeno could do was jerk his hips and thrust further into that hand, but that's far from enough. Thank god Stanley was not going to keep that annoying fabric for too long; soon he reached the waistline and roughly tore the pajamas off. 

Stanley watched Xeno’s length be completely revealed, standing proudly in front of him. Stanley looked at it, amazed: Xeno had already cum once. The slender, pinkish cock nearly flooded by his copious amounts of precum, glistening under the bedroom light, slightly shivering. Stanley’s eyes narrowed, licking his glossed lips hungrily, then held the cock against his face, obsessively rubbing the semen-coated shaft like a rutting cat. Some semen stuck on his angelic face, but he didn't mind at all - he started to lap up all the milky seminal fluid on his lips, then swallow then erotically.

That bawdy behavior made Xeno gasp, cock giving an involuntary twitch, dripping more pre-cum, and his slim legs rubbed Stanley’s body in the dirtiest way.

Gulping all the mess down without any hesitation, Stanley gave Xeno’s cock a long, deep throat, just as Xeno did to him a while ago - now it’s Xeno’s turn to scream.

All of the thoughts were pushed away from Xeno’s brain as Stanley savagely blew him. Stanley is so good at the blow job, those cherry lips left many sticky marks on Xeno’s cock. His one hand fondled Xeno’s balls, the other hand-coated with the lubricant, pried into Xeno's hole, making his boyfriend utter a lot of erotic noises. 

"...huh...ah...ah...S-Stanley...uh...I want you...uh...please...forget the preparation...just fuck me right away...ah...rip my slutty little hole with your thick cock...huh...please...fuck me now...ah...ah...Stan...fuck me please..." With the hot tunnel in front, squeezing his length, and the thrusting, chilly fingers in back, Xeno felt like he’s fucking Stanley while being fucked by him. It’s so hot that Xeno can barely stand the heat anymore.

Stanley almost choked at Xeno’s words. He slowly pulled off the cock, swallowing down his drool, and gazed up at Xeno: his dark eyes full of intelligence, promising mischief, much like a magic 8 ball.

"Dr. Xeno, you’re such a brat, you know. Knowledge of the consequences of unprepared anal sex is even taught by...hmmm," As Stanley spoke, he gently nipped the top of the head once, satisfied hearing Xeno’s cry with a cute shudder, "So you clearly know I will never fuck you without enough preparation, right? How could you tease me like that, Xeno-sensei?" Stanley smirked, feeling another adorable shudder under his hand when Xeno heard the title.

_Why do you have to be so cute, Xeno sensei. I wanna eat my cake right away._

"Maybe... because I'm a sheer badass and I love to push my faithful, big-dick boyfriend to the edge?" Xeno caressed Stan’s beautiful neck, beaming up at him. When he tried to spew more filthy words, the smirk turned into a shocked yelling, "Woah...!! Stanley?! W-what are you doing?!"

Xeno felt everything spinning around - the rest of the pajamas were ripped off, his entire body was flipped over by Stanley's two sturdy arms, and his face sank into the pile of pillows - Xeno found this is quite thrilling because he could not see what's going on the back. 

A warm, naked and muscular body pressing on top of him, imprisoning all of his limbs. A hot breath ghosted over the back of his neck, ”Let's find out how tight your ass is, and how far I had been pushed, shall we?"

He got excited at the feeling of a large, hot cock shoving between his buttcheeks, gently thrusting against the pink crack. _That feels so good._ Head buried in the pillows, body pinned by another man's sturdy form, the only thing Xeno could do is let out a delighted purr. Xeno’s contented murmurs soon became loud moaning as he felt Stanley's fingers - coated in more lubricant - sneaking into the deeper parts of his thighs, expanding his hole impatiently. 

Nearly four fingers in, Xeno’s ass was finally able to swallow Stanley’s thick shaft. Xeno coquettishly lifted his hip to look for Stan’s dick, grinding Stanley’s lap impatiently, and begging for Stanley fuck him right away. 

Stanley was also at his limit, so he held his big cock, aimed at the pink rim, and pressed the whole thing inside. Xeno’s hole is so tight, making Stanley let out a deep groan as he began to fuck Xeno’s ass madly. Every time he pushed into the deepest, most sensitive parts, he felt Xeno’s ass suck him tighter - the soft warm cavity tried to take all the thick muscle, clenching hard. Stanley pulled the length out a bit to grind against the prostate gland brutally, each of the thrusts only bringing out more of Xeno’s out-of-tune cries. Stanley growled lowly, after several experimental thrusts. This is his favorite part: hammering the exact spots Xeno needs, following his gut instincts, Stanley feverishly fucked Xeno without having to aim.

Xeno's clever brain completely stopped working under the relentless fucking, his mouth could only form lustful cries of Stanley's name or beg for more harsh loving.

Undergoing the waves of eros, Xeno vaguely felt Stanley’s puffing gasps against his ear, teeth nipping the earlobe, "Huh...ah...Xeno...I'm about to go...hmm...cum with me..." Xeno could only eagerly nod, feeling the thrusting becoming heavier and heavier, and both of their breaths heavy. 

Finally, after the hardest thrust, Stanley felt Xeno clenching down on his length, so he let go, with a long, drawn-out gasp. Meanwhile, Xeno also met his own orgasm, amazingly only through the anal sex. He even came a little bit more when he felt the hot puddle of Stanley’s sperm shooting inside.

The tide mildly ebbing, they both panted heavily. Xeno and Stanley flipped around to snuggle up close with one another. 

Xeno's belly - as he expected - is smeared all over with his own mess. He looked at the splatters and couldn't help but giggle breathlessly. Xeno's face was still flushed, and each vibration of his laughter brought out a little bit of Stanley's thick semen. No one actually saw what was going on between his buttcheeks, but it still felt pretty awkward, but oddly and always, he enjoyed it. 

Blue eyes take in Xeno’s blushing expression, and Stanley knows exactly what’s going on between Xeno’s cheeks - he made it, of course, so that shy face only makes the smug smile on his lips; Stanley knows just how slutty his boyfriend can be.

_He’s got another idea._

"You are so honestly lustful, Xeno-sensei." Hearing Stan’s words, Xeno arched his eyebrows, trying to think of a response, but Stanley's cheerful voice continued, "So I guess you wouldn't mind letting me eat _this_ ripe peach."

Stanley’s hand gently wrapped around Xeno's plump buttocks, deliberately squeezing the cheeks.

Xeno’s face flushed - he felt his heart skip a beat, again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it's me Bx~  
> This is my first formal R18 English fanfic, I really learned a lot from the writing ( most of the learning is about more R18 English words hahaha >w<)  
> Thanks to my co-author Bee! Without Bee, this fanfic wouldn't turn out such amazing. She is the ultimate zookeeper, patient teacher, and one of the best beta readers~  
> Hopefully, it's a fun pwp fiction to read! Please leave comments if you like.


End file.
